Lie To The Truth
by EmWinston94
Summary: Elsie is a medium like Jonah, and like Ramsey, her mother abuses her powers for her own gain. Along with that her mother abuses her. She meets Jonah, or the ghost of Jonah. She starts to fall for him. Will they ever be together? Can he save her from her mother? Warning: This one shot has abuse. Thanks.


I have never been a normal teenager, ever since I can remember I have been able to see and communicate with spirits. When I was 16 my mom and dad split and my mom moved us to a little town in Connecticut. My mom tells everyone about what I can do, and they always expect me to help them communicate with a dead loved one, which I can't always do. When I can't do what they ask, my mom makes me pay, not that it is my fault. I'm home-schooled, I was sick of dealing with kids being odd around me, since my mom told the whole town about what I can do.

As you can see I don't have a good relationship with my mom at all, I have never had a good relationship with either of my parents. Anyway my mother moved us to Connecticut, into a huge house that wasn't asking a lot for rent. The minute we entered the house I could feel something was here, well a lot more than something. I also get visions of things that have happened in the past, but my mother doesn't know about that, and I don't plan on telling her that ever.

My mother went and claimed a huge bedroom that happened to be downstairs, so I went upstairs to find myself a room. I walked into a baby blue room with birds on the wall, it felt nice in the room, so I claimed it as mine, and the bathroom was right next to it, and there was door in my room that led to it also. I started to unpack, halfway through I felt eyes on me but there was no one in the room with me. "Elsie I'm going out, if your dad calls tell him to not call ever again" my mother said slamming the front door, another thing is my mother likes to go out and get drunk a lot.

I wondered around the huge Victorian house, I had at least a few hours to myself until my mother would be home from wherever she went. I discovered the attic, which didn't have much in it, but a lot of old furniture. Something led me to the basement, it was darker than I expected, and there was room down there, but you couldn't see into the room, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I was about to go upstairs when I had a vision.

* * *

_I was in that room I couldn't access, there was an older man and a boy that looked to be the same age as me standing by what looked like an autopsy table. There was a body on the table and the older man was carving unknown words into the body, the boy looked terrified at what was going on. _

_"Jonah when I am done with the bodies you will have to hide them in the wall." The man spoke._

_"Yes Sir." The boy who I expect is Jonah said, he looked like he didn't want to do it, but the man was forcing him. _

_The man continued to etch the foreign words in the dead man, than he did the unthinkable and cut off the man's eyelids, which almost made me sick. _

_I heard a doorbell ring, "Go get the door boy!" The man demanded. _

_"Yes Sir." Jonah said turning and exiting the room, than the vision ended._

* * *

What did I just see, wait a second, was this place a mortuary? I asked myself, something told me it was, but that man wasn't doing any good. I walked back to my room, the scene replaying in my room, as I passed my mom's room I felt a cold chill envelope me.

"What the hell, it's freezing in here," I said continuing to my room.

My mom never came home last night, not that I cared, she was probably at one of her friends for the night. I was making myself breakfast when there was a knock at the front door.

I slowly opened it to see a nice looking lady, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Greene I live across the street, and I saw you guys move in yesterday, is your mother home?" The women asked.

"No sorry she went out last night, but I'm Elsie." I said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Elsie, whenever you mother returns would be kind to tell her that I stopped by. I met her once before." She asked.

"Yeah I'll tell her." I reassured her, she nodded before turning back towards the road.

Once again there was another cold breeze, but this time I swear I felt someone touch my arm, but I didn't see anyone or anything.

"Hello, is there someone in this house, don't worry I won't hurt you." I said calmly hoping something would show itself, no luck.

I finished making breakfast, and my mom came through the door, with a delighted look on her face, "Good news Elsie, I found someone who needs your help, they are coming tonight, and we will have a séance, so I will need you to dress nicely." She said before going to her room, god I hate that woman.

I decided to wear this blue dress my father bought me last year, it was fairly simple with a bow, it was something I would wear, I also wore my matching blue converse, and I put on my beloved cross on last. I applied minimal make up, and waited for her to call me down. While waiting I got another vision.

* * *

_I saw the boy, Jonah packing a bag quickly, and I heard the man yelling from downstairs, Jonah was hesitant and scared. He finished packing his back and flew down the stairs, but just as he reached the door the man pulled him back by his hair, I winced almost feeling the pain too. _

_"Where do you think you are going boy?" The horrible man asked practically screaming at Jonah._

_"Sir just let me go, please let me go." Jonah pleaded tears forming in his eyes._

_"Boy you are way out of line!" The man said throwing Jonah to the ground and kicking him, which reminded me of what my mom does. When the man was finally done, he left Jonah there, and I could hear Jonah crying in pain, I felt so bad for him. That reminded me of what my mom does to me every time I cannot contact someone, I whispered "poor Jonah'", then the vision ended._

* * *

"Elsie they are here!" My mother yelled trying to sound polite.

I walked down the stairs cautiously, I thought I felt someone following me. I could have sworn I heard someone whisper 'Good luck,' to me.

"This is my daughter Elsie." My mother said putting her hands on my shoulders, acting like a good mom.

"Hello Elsie, we met today." The woman said shaking my hand, it was Mrs. Greene. "This is my husband Joseph" she said pointing to the quiet man next to her, I shook his hand as well.

"Well come on let's sit down." My mother said leading them to the dining room, which I did not like at all, I just had a horrible feeling in this room. They all sat down, my mother motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Alright, so who will Elsie be contacting today?" My mother asked, sounding a bit rude.

Mrs. Greene looked down, "We lost our 12 year old daughter two years ago. She was hit by a car." She said looking down still, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay Elsie, do your work!" My mother said like it was a daily thing.

I tried so hard to concentrate on reaching the girl, "May I ask, what is her name?" I said trying to be polite.

"Helen." Mr. Greene said.

I nodded and in my head began calling out to her, I got nothing.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Mrs. Greene asked anxiously.

"No, give me a second." I said completely giving myself to the spirit word.

Suddenly I saw a girl who had dirty blonde hair like Mrs. Greene, I asked her is her name was Helen, she nodded. She looked so broken, like most spirits do, "Tell my mom that I am fine, and tell my dad it's not his fault." She said, I nodded and the she quickly disappeared into the light.

"Mrs. Greene, she wants me to tell you she is fine, and Mr. Greene she told me to tell you it wasn't your fault." They both let out the breath they were holding.

"Thank you Elsie, this means a lot to us." Mrs. Greene said getting up and hugging me. Mr. Greene just nodded a thank you, and they left.

"Well that took you long enough." My mother said bitterly once they left.

"It takes time!" I countered.

"Yeah right, you say that all the time." She said slapping me hard. "Next time you need to do better, and try not to be so rude to them," She said pushing me to the floor, then she began kicking me. "I swear you never listen!" She yelled, then she finally stopped kicking me.

Once she disappeared into her room, I got up and ran to my room. I shut my door and locked it, taking a deep breath sitting on my bad controlling the tears so I wouldn't be in as much pain. The room got colder, suddenly I felt someone touch my arm, and I saw Jonah standing in front of me, he was looking at me with sorry eyes, which reminded me of the vision of him in the position I was just in. His presence was soothing, it calmed me down a lot, and somehow eased some of the pain.

* * *

Although Jonah never spoke, he did calm me down, and I actually fell asleep, unlike the other times when she caused me pain. When I woke up it was raining outside, I loved the rain because it calmed me. I got dressed and cautiously walked down the stairs afraid to face my mother, but her car wasn't in the driveway, I sighed relieved. Something in me told me to go to the basement, I decided to try opening the door again, and surprisingly it opened. The room was just like in my vision, but abandoned. There was tools on shelves, and formaldehyde and other liquids used in a morgue, the room smelled musty, well worse than musty.

I ran my hands on the table where I saw the dead body. I got a small vision of a lot of dead bodies, like the one I had seen, but they were surrounding me. They had pure white eyes. They looked like they were getting closer to me, but then they suddenly disappeared, leaving me by myself.

"This room makes me sick." Someone spoke, I turned around to see Jonah standing behind me.

"Me too, why did he do that to so many people?" I asked him.

"Ramsey, he was a twisted man. He believed by doing that he would make me a stronger medium." He explained.

"So he used you, like my mother is using me?" I asked, he nodded.

"How can you even still call her your mother?" He wondered aloud.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

Jonah and I talked, he told me what Ramsey would make him do, and he told me about his life, and what happened to his mother, most of the time I was speechless.

"Well my parents just divorced, and my mother has full custody of me. Although my father fought for me, she won. You saw how she uses me for what I can do, and has ever since she found I could do it when I was 5." I told him.

"She has been making you do that since you were 5?" He asked sounding very angry about that.

"Yes, and she has abused me like that even before that. At first she would only do it when my father was gone, but then she started to do it in front of him. She told him not to do anything about it, because she could kill him. She is capable of doing that." I sniffled tears in my eyes.

"Elsie" Jonah whispered, I looked up at him. He enveloped me in a hug. Like all moments my mother ruined it by screaming to me, telling me she was home. I frowned, "Don't worry Elsie, be strong." He whispered placing a small kiss on my forehead.

Jonah and I continued to talk after that day, and you could say I kind of fell for him. I know it's crazy to have feelings for a spirit, but he is the only one who understands what is going on with me, and he's always there when my mother hurts me. Although I keep getting visions of what Ramsey did to Jonah.

* * *

Today is the one day that I didn't see Jonah at all, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to me.

"Get down here!" My mother yelled for me.

I didn't hesitate to listen to her, "Yes." I mumbled in front of her in a short second.

She had a scary smug look on her face, "We have another client today!" She smiled slyly.

I was sick of her doing this, "Are they really 'our' client, or are they simply yours and I'm your way to fast money?" I asked feeling the need to stand up for myself.

"How dare you speak that way to me?!" She yelled slapping me.

"Why not, I am sick of you using me for your own use. I wasn't made to have this gift for you to use it through me." I yelled back.

"Oh yes you were! That's about all your good for." She yelled back,

I stared at her surprised, "Wow, I can't believe you're my mother!" I said turning to go back upstairs.

I was pulled back by my hair, "How dare you say those things to me. After all I have done for you, you are ungrateful!" She yelled throwing me to the ground.

"Exactly what have you done for me?" I asked.

"I gave you a home. Without me you would be dead by now."

"What has stopped you from killing me?" I asked.

She looked at me and laughed evilly, "The thought that you would never betray me like you are now, and I guess I was wrong." She laughed darkly walking away from me.

I just sat there and stared after her. I knew something bad was about to happen. Within a minute she was back with an axe in her hands, I shot up quickly knowing what she was planning to do with the axe.

"You wouldn't dare!" I tempted her, why can't I just shut up.

She laughed again, and they swung at me, but I moved just in time and she hit the wall and not me, I screamed and she swung at me again but thankfully missing me again and hitting the wall again. She continued to do that and kept missing me and hitting the wall which was nearly gone now, and all of these dead bodies that had the foreign words etched in them fell out to the floor. The smell almost made me sick, but I had to focus on getting away from my mother, I quickly darted from the room. I ran into the small bathroom and locked the door, my mother screamed at not being able to get to me.

I heard her walk away from the door and she was laughing evilly again, in a few minutes she came back, I could hear her pouring something on the floor I could smell it too. Then I didn't hear anything but I smelled smoke, that's when I knew I had to get out, since this bathroom has no windows, of all rooms I chose this one to run to.

I unlocked the door but before I did I could feel the heat on the other side, when I opened the door I saw only flames and smoke. I tried to make my way through the smoke, but then I saw one of those bodies and then I saw more of them they started to surround me. I knew it wasn't good inhaling this much smoke, but they wouldn't let me move, I could feel myself getting dizzy, then everything went black, and I was sure I was dying.

* * *

I could hear talking around me, but it sounded as if I was underwater, and no matter how hard I tried to open my eyes they wouldn't open. Finally I was able to open my eyes, and I found out I was in a white room.

"Miss Baker, you're finally awake." Someone stated. It was a nurse who had been checking my stats, she called the doctor in.

"Well it seems Ms. Baker you were caught in a fire, but luckily that boy pulled you out of the house." He states.

Wait what boy?

"You have a visitor." The nurse stated as her the doctor left my room.

I truly didn't expect my dad to walk through the door, "Elsie, thank god you're okay. I'm sorry you had to live with your mother. She has been arrested for arson of the house. As well as child abuse." He stated.

I sighed, "Good I don't have to deal with her again?" I asked him.

"Well you have to show up in court to tell them about the abuse, but after that you will never have to see that wretched woman."

"Hey dad who saved me?" I asked.

He smiled at the question, "Why don't you see for yourself. You can come in Jonah." he said.

I really didn't expect Jonah to come into the room, not as a ghost but in human form.

He came over and pulled me into a hug.

My dad left us alone to talk, "Jonah how is this possible?" I asked so shocked he was here,

"I'm not sure, after your mother found the bodies and started the fire I woke up in human form. Then I took you out of the building." I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for saving me Jonah" I said hugging Jonah tightly.

My feelings for him bubbled inside, and I desperately wanted to kiss him or something.

* * *

After another night in the hospital I was allowed to go home, and my dad let me stay in his house.

He even allowed Jonah to stay with us, once I told him Jonah had nowhere to stay.

Jonah become my best friend. We could talk to each other about anything, and sometimes when my dad is at work we would sit in the living room and talk about our experiences in the house. It helped us to forget the bad things that happened.

I wished we were more than best friends though. There were times I thought I saw a flash of love in his eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

My dad was out of the house for the day, so Jonah and I were left alone. So we decided to watch some movies, and just have a very relaxing day. For some reason I was compelled to tell him how I felt about him, but I managed to hold it in for a while.

He seemed to notice this, "You look like you are dying to tell me something. What is it?" Jonah asked looking over at me.

A ton of butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"I do, I just don't know how to tell you." I admitted still trying to figure it out.

"Just say it." He said grabbing my hand.

That calmed me a little bit, "O-okay. This is going to sound really crazy and I understand if you don't like it. Anyway I have had a crush on you ever since we met." I just said without looking up at him.

I heard him chuckle, which caught me off guard.

"Did you feel this way when I was a ghost?" He asked and I looked up into his eyes.

I saw love and happiness.

"Yes, that is what is so crazy about this." His calmness really eased my nerves.

"Well then, I must say that I have liked you since you first showed up at that house. I felt the need to protect you from your mother, and I'm glad that I was able to save you." He admitted making me smile.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to laugh in my face."

"I would never do that!" He said pulling me closer.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. He pulled me back and kissed my lips.

"No, thank you. Without you I would have never had the chance to become human again." He pulled me into another kiss.

God this boy is too perfect.


End file.
